Soldados desconocidos
by DaniMT
Summary: Los últimos sentimientos y pensamientos de los caballeros de oro frente al muro de los lamentos


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Esta idea ya lleva un rato en la cabeza, y decidí llevarla a cabo. Espero que les guste y ¿por qué no? Que les de cierta nostalgia y tristeza :3

Si quieren que el fic les llegue más, les recomiendo que mientras leen, escuchen:  
1.- Saint Seiya- My dear (el que dura 5 min)  
2.- Jhon Dreamer - End of My Journey

Inspiración:  
Benjamin Breaking- Unknown Soldier (también pueden escucharla)  
Me gustan mucho estos temas, y espero algún día escribir un libro sobre soldados, es algo que de verdad admiro.

* * *

– Finalmente… se han reunido – dijo Dohko

Frente a los caballeros de bronce, y los pocos caballeros dorados que seguían con vida, se presentaron las armaduras doradas que faltaban. Aparecieron como la luz de la esperanza en medio del oscuro y desolado infierno. Brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia, brillaban como si trajeran consigo la solución que necesitaban.

Brillaban con la luz de la esperanza.

– Así es, las doce armaduras doradas – comento Seiya.

Shyriu al, no entender nada, decidió preguntar.

– Maestro, al fin hemos llegado, pero ¿Por qué están aquí todas las armaduras doradas? Es extraño –

– ¿Cómo es posible que pudieran llegar por sí mismas hasta este lugar? – pregunto igualmente Hyoga.

Ningún caballero de bronce que estaba presente podía verlo, pero en la mirada triste y cansada de Dohko, había cierta nostalgia al ver nuevamente tales ropajes sagrados frente a él.

Su tiempo, finalmente… llegaba a su fin.

– Todo es para poder ayudar a Athena, y para lograr que brille la luz del sol en este sitio era necesario hacerlo – explico sin voltear a verlos.

Las armaduras de oro, brillaron con más intensidad, los que estaban presenciando tal evento juraban que la luz que emitían las armaduras a cada segundo, era la misma que emitía el alba en la mañana.

Entonces, sucedió: comenzaron a desprenderse.

No… incluso el resplandor de oro fue tan grande, que todos los presentes, incluidos los dorados, tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos o cubrirse con sus brazos.

Cuando percibieron varias presencias familiares, tuvieron que abrir sus ojos y ver delante de ellos algo increíble: Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer, Saga de Géminis, Shura de Capricornio, Aioros de Sagitario, Afrodita de Piscis, Aldebarán de Tauro y Camus de Acuario… habían regresado.

Los caídos volvieron a la vida.

Todos los caballeros, miraban sorprendidos a quienes alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de orden, y los más pequeños (que en este caso eran los de bronce) veían con admiración y cierto cariño a quienes les ayudaron a ser los jóvenes que eran ahora.

– Los doce caballeros dorados… – susurro Shyriu sin salir de su impresión.

– Ahora todos están aquí – completo Shun.

Antes de que alguien volviera a decir cualquier cosa, Aioria corrió de inmediato con Aioros. Se paró a un metro de él, tratando de no llorar; quería demostrarle a su hermano mayor lo fuerte que se había hecho. Sin embargo, en su esfuerzo de no soltar ninguna lagrima, olvido por un momento como hablar. Aioros percibió esto, y le sonrió, de esas sonrisas que le dedicaba cuando se lastimaba, dándole a entender que todo estaría bien. O cuando hacia algo bien… prácticamente la sonrisa que tenía todos los días. El caballero de Sagitario se acerco a Aioria, doblo un poco su brazo y Aioria comprendió el saludo y de inmediato tomo su mano. Finalmente, hablo:

– Aioros, hermano mío – expreso con cariño.

– Aioria, estamos aquí gracias al poder de la Diosa Athena, hemos venido a luchar por ella y protegerla, mi querido hermano –

Una de las cosas que más admiraba de Aioros, era su lealtad, cuando él creía en algo, lo protegía a toda costa. Aún en su segunda vida, su lealtad siempre permaneció con su Diosa. Muchas lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos.

– Hermano – murmuro.

– Maestro Camus, es increíble volverlo a ver. Esperaba tanto este momento –

No iba a negar que estuviera a punto de llegar. Su único padre y ser querido estaba nuevamente frente a él. ¿Cómo iba permanecer indiferente a ello?

Nunca sonreía, era algo muy raro en él, pero Hyoga era lo más cercano a un hijo que tendría… y tenía un lugar en su corazón para él. Siempre lo tendría. Aun mas allá de la vida.

– Hyoga, en verdad soy yo – hablo como un padre calmando su hijo.

Shyriu se acerco a Shura. Nunca olvidaría a un gran oponente como él, sin mencionar el gran poder que le confió, era un honor verlo nuevamente.

– Shiryu, mi poder de Excalibur siempre estará contigo, recuérdalo –

Puede que esas palabras no fueran de mucha importancia para quienes contemplaran ese momento, pero la manera en como Shura se lo dijo, jamás olvidaría.

– Si, te lo agradezco mucho – le dijo Shiryu comprendiendo su mensaje.

– ¡Aldebarán! – exclamo Seiya muy alegre.

El gran hombre sostuvo los hombros de Seiya. Por un momento, el caballero de Pegaso pensó que lo sostendría por el aire y lo arrojaría al suelo con fuerza. Ya saben, para que no lo extrañara. Lo que sucedió, fue casi lo opuesto.

– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Seiya –

Aldebarán se sentía feliz de ver a su gran rival una vez más. Era simplemente increíble que ese niño lograra llegar tan lejos. Se llevaría el recuerdo de Seiya en su largo viaje.

– ¡Mascara de Muerte! ¡Afrodita! – los nombro Mu con un tono amigable – Amigos… qué bueno que volvieron.

La felicidad de volver a la vida era algo que casi nunca experimentaron anteriormente, pero más que regresar de la muerte, sus sonrisas no eran por esa razón. En realidad, fue por como los recibieron con los brazos abiertos, sin importar todo el mal que hicieron, aun así, tuvieron la oportunidad de estar con los otros caballeros.

Esa era la razón de sus sonrisas.

Saga miraba todo desde lejos. Sonrió con cierta tristeza. Como lo hubiera gustado tener una vida de caballero normal, para llevarse tan bien como el resto de la orden, para poder ejercer su cargo y demostrar ser digno portador de la armadura de Géminis y, ¿Por qué no? También compartir su conocimiento con el resto de los jóvenes.

Sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Sonrió. Ni estando muerto, Kanon no permitiría que volviera a entrar en la oscuridad.

Dohko noto que ningún caballero reaccionaria pronto. Por más que quisiera que ese momento durara para siempre, todo tenía un fin. Mostró una ligera expresión de dolor por ser él quien interrumpiera tan bello momento, y exclamo:

– ¡Escuchen todos ustedes! Sus espíritus han resucitado y han venido aquí para luchar y defender a Athena… por eso no podemos rendirnos hasta lograr nuestro objetivo –

Saga lo sabía, podía sentir a Kanon concediéndole su apoyo, y por primera vez desde que llego, hablo:

– Tenemos que abrir el camino hacia los campos elíseos –

Todos los dorados miraron impresionados a la gran muralla en frente de ellos. Parecía imposible hacerle daño alguno. A su forma de ver, era como cientos… no, miles y miles de soldados impidiendo el paso, todos y cada uno de ellos con escudos impenetrables. ¿Qué harían doce caballeros contra cientos de miles de soldados? Era algo que simplemente era difícil de imaginar… Todos lo sabían muy bien. Era como ir a la guerra sin armas, con el destino de volver a morir. Así era como se lo imaginaban. Además ¿Cómo sabría toda la gente del mundo lo que harían? Tantos humanos daban su vida diariamente, sin reconocimiento o importancia alguna...

Aioros de Sagitario avanzo valientemente hacia adelante, mientras tomaba una de sus poderosas flechas. La puso con cuidado en su arco, y apunto hacia el Muro de los Lamentos.

Los caballeros de bronce estaban confundidos…

– Mu, Milo, Shaka – le hablo Aioria a sus amigos y los tres lo miraron decididos – ¡Vamos!

Seiya comenzó a sospechar lo que estaba pasando, cuando le dijo "Adiós" No quería creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

– ¿Por qué dijo adiós? – pregunto con incredulidad.

– Se están marchando ¿Qué van a hacer los caballeros dorados? – también pregunto Shyriu mirando a su maestro

Dohko, al escuchar las inocentes preguntas que lanzaban los jóvenes, les siguió dando la espalda… y sonrió un poco.

– Sera mejor que se marchen de aquí. Los doce caballeros intentaremos concentrar nuestro cosmo en la flecha que Aioros está apuntando – dudo en continuar, pero sabía que los chicos merecían la verdad – Sera la única ocasión en la que los doce caballeros dorados concentraremos nuestros cosmos en esta era… Nuestro último esfuerzo. Entonces lograremos derrumbar el mundo de los lamentos – dio un gran respiro, el ultimo que daría en esa vida, antes de continuar – Sin embargo, al hacerlo, nuestros cuerpos desaparecerán de este universo. Este poder causara una gran explosión, y ninguno sobrevivirá. Por eso les pido que se vayan inmediatamente.

– Pero, maestro… – Seiya era el único que tenía fuerzas para hablar en ese momento.

– Ya no insistan – los enfrento Dohko – Recuerdan que su misión es entregarle la armadura a Athena, llévenlo a cabo.

El maestro de Libra comenzó a explicarles todo: desde el poder oculto de sus armaduras, hasta como terminar la guerra contra Hades. Los caballeros de bronces trataban de prestar atención a todo lo que se les decía, a las últimas palabras del maestro de Libra, pero gran parte de ellos les costaba concentrarse por la tristeza de tener que despedirse de los caballeros de oro de nuevo, de sus maestros… de sus hermanos mayores.

Los jóvenes vieron por última vez a aquellos que serian leyendas. Estaban concentrados haciendo arder sus cosmos todo lo que pudieran.

– Seiya, confió en ti – dijo Aioria.

– Hyoga, debes luchar en los campos elíseos – hablo Milo.

– Lógrenlo por Athena – fueron las últimas palabras de Shaka.

– Jamás se rendirán – garantizo Mu.

– Amigos, ha llegado el momento en que los caballeros de la esperanza logremos un milagro – anuncio Aioros.

– ¡Les encargamos el cuidado de Athena! – gritaron todos los caballeros de oro.

Los caballeros de bronce habían soportado las lágrimas, porque no querían que la última imagen de los caballeros de oro fuera a cuatro niños llorando. Corrieron hacia la salida, y aunque trataron de no derramar una lagrima frente a ellos, era probablemente lo único en la vida que no lograrían. Siguieron corriendo, con el agua salada resbalando por sus rostros, pero determinados a lograr la misión de su salvar el mundo. El legado que los dorados habían dejado.

 _«Me pareció que los doce Santos de Oro esbozaban una leve sonrisa, como si de nuestros hermanos mayores se tratase. Eso es, nuestros hermanos que han luchado a nuestro lado desde la era mitológica. ¿Acaso no es cierto que formamos una hermandad? Y sin embargo, ha llegado el momento de despedirnos. ¡Adiós guerreros de sangre ardiente! ¡Hasta siempre, Santos de Oro!»_

– Ahora, hay que derribar el muro– murmuro Aioros – ¡A cualquier costo!

– ¡Recuerden: confiamos en ustedes, jóvenes caballeros de bronce! – comunico Dohko.

– Por la paz – dijo Camus.

– Y la justicia del mundo – participo Milo.

– Lo lograremos – animo Shura.

– ¡Nuestros cosmos deben brillar como la luz del sol! – exclamaron Aldebarán y Aioria.

– ¡La esperanza surgirá en medio de la oscuridad! –

– ¡Athena, ofrecemos nuestra vida para salvar al mundo! –

¿Qué importaba el reconocimiento ahora? Hay muchos valientes guerreros que dan su vida a diario, por el bienestar de los demás. Eso no es un sacrificio, es un honor. Junto con todas las personas que morían todos los días, ellos también serian… Soldados desconocidos.

* * *

Ha sido todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Hay un pequeño mensaje en este fic (una lección), espero que lo encuentren, porque todo lo hago por algo. Gracias por leer. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, ya saben: Un bonito review :3


End file.
